Shifting Sands
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: His whole life was turning him into a circus monkey with a crown and a pedestal. He was losing who he was in the chaos of the demands that life gave him. He tried desperately in almost every way to avoid the attention and the fame. Yet it found him like the black plague. It seemed like a losing battle and Harry was never the type to just give up and take it.
1. Chapter 1

Over the last three years, since the fall of Voldemort, Harry watched his life spiral downward into a pit of slavery. It seemed that the longer he stayed in the wizarding world, the more control they gained over him. His friends simply tossed around his name to get whatever they wanted. The minister was always signing off on things that Harry would just have to end up doing.

His whole life was turning him into a circus monkey with a crown and a pedestal. He was losing who he was in the chaos of the demands that life gave him. He tried desperately in almost every way to avoid the attention and the fame. Yet it found him like the black plague. It seemed like a losing battle and Harry was never the type to just give up and take it. He wanted to grab his life by the horns. I guess that was the first seed of doubt that implanted itself in his head.

He could remember exactly the day that the seed sprouted though. That day he snapped and grabbed back his life. It's funny how the moments in life can drive a man to the brink of insanity before everything snaps into that one moment of clarity. That one moment when you see everything for what it is and take that first step to a new life of freedom. This is the story of how that moment happened and the life that he grabbed after.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around at the large fancy gathering about him. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun with their partying. Each had some type of drink in hand. Each of those hands covered in jewels and precious metals. This wasn't his type of atmosphere. Honestly he was sick and tired of having to go to these balls every week. But this one was the stupidest in his opinion. It was the third year anniversary of the death of Lord Voldemort. Of course as the dark lord killer, he was forced to attend and show how happy he was with his life. Note the heavily dripping sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes the boy wonder set his drink carefully on the table and took a seat. His feet ached from the pinching shoes he had been forced to wear and honestly the tie was too tight. His hair was all gelled and he felt like a made up poodle. This wasn't what he wanted with his life. He looked up just as a pretty red head in a poufy pink dress came over. He almost groaned as he recognized the dolled up face of his best friend's sister. This was the one thing he hated most. The girl was obsessed with marrying him and what made it worse, was the fact that all of his friends thought he should marry her!

None of them understood the difficulties he faced every night. None of them understood that he didn't want to marry Ginny, and he didn't want to attend parties and use his fame and wealth in greedy ways. He downed the rest of the champagne in his glass before plastering on a smile, rising to take Ginny's hand as she stopped before him.

"Ginny you look lovely this evening. Where is your date?" He kept his voice calm and polite.

"Oh Harry you know that I came here with you! "Her voice full of joy and hope as she stared up at him with makeup powdered eyes.

He tried everything in his power to not wince. Actually he had come to this party alone. He hadn't wanted to bring a date. Clearing his throat he led her carefully out onto the balcony whispering softly, "Ginny, I know we have talked about this before"

"Talked about what Harry?"

The hero of the wizarding world rubbed the back of his head and sighed looking into the hopeful blue eyes of his best friend's little sister, "Ginny you know I love you but I cannot love you the way you expect me to"

Her face fell as she took a step back, "Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I can't marry you. You're like my sister. I know you think we are meant to be but, I just can't see it that way. I'm sorry."

Ginny's face reddened her eyes filled with rage before mucking into a type of certainty. Her face split into a smile, "Alright I understand. Let me get you another drink ok?"

Harry nodded before turning away from her to stare out at the garden below. He felt guilty for having to turn the girl away but he also knew that he had no choice. She wasn't the one for him and it just felt odd to feel anything but a sibling love for her. Sighing he wiped a hand across his forehead; it was a really hot night but for some reason Harry didn't mind.

Softly he heard Ginny come up beside him and he turned accepting the small glass of wine from the smaller girl. Slowly he lifted the glass to his lips before pausing, the small thin ring on his pinky finger glowed a faint red from the light green crystal on top. He frowned darkly and set the glass down and turned toward Ginny his emerald green eyes darkening.

"How dare you!" his voice almost slipping into the hissing notes of parseltongue.

Ginny turned to look at him her face etched into a look of innocence, "What's wrong Harry. Is the wine not to your liking?"

Harry hissed darkly causing the girl to take a step back in surprise, "You try to slip me a love potion! What game are you playing at?"

Ginny shook lightly as she took another step back, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Her voice trembling as she attempted to lie out of the situation.

The savior gave a short hiss and struck the drugged wine harshly causing the glass to shatter and the red wine to drip along the banister like newly spilt blood. Yes blood, like the drops that he spilled those three years ago when he was only a boy of 17. He walked back into the party his steps firm as his mind struck it's finally decision. He had enough, this was the final straw. Honestly, he could handle his friends using his name to get deals and free things but for his best friends little sister to drug him! She was trying to basically rape him!

He walked toward the apparating room and snapped his wand out of the holster. With a flick of his wrist he apparated home his face curling into a sneer. This wasn't his life anymore. He wanted his life back and no matter what he was going to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

It took him only a day to prepare for his disappearing act. He had stopped by the bank to tell the goblins he planned to vanish from the wizarding world. They had done their part by sealing access to his accounts by all others and giving him a golden arm band that would let him contact them if he needed to. The next stop he made was his many vaults to gather a few family things such as a multi compartment trunk. It was already prepared with a fully stocked potion lab on one floor and a library on the second floor. The third space was completely empty and he knew that would hold the rest of his camping gear.

Shrinking it he placed it in his pocket before pulling his hood tightly over himself to go shopping along the Wizarding Street. It didn't take him long to find the venue he was looking for. The wizarding tent he purchased was a smaller one. Nowhere near the size of the one Mr. Weasley had used at the Quidditch game. It was only a three room with a nice sitting room and kitchen area, perfectly sized for someone like him, who was trying to run away from the world.

His next stop had been the muggle world. He wanted proper clothes for this trip and that's exactly what he did. Buying everything for both warm and cold climates. He sighed gently as he bought each thing he determined he would need. From a compass to the strange hiking back pack that muggles tended to use. Even the muggle medical kit was something he would have to learn to use. His mind was consumed with leaving but the rational part of his brain made him prepare properly.

When he finally reached home he was tired and exhausted. Pulling out the muggle back pack and three compartment trunk he opened them both. Slowly he began to fold each piece of clothing and slid them into the trunk. He knew the compartment would expand as he placed more and more into it. The clothes he purchased were all very durable and long lasting. Smiling he closed the trunk as the last of the clothes where packed. He let it shrink down once more but this time to about a foot wide.

Opening the backpack he slid the shrunken trunk deep into it and secured it before stuffing the portable wizarding tent and medical kit as well as the other muggle tools he picked up for his trip to somewhere. It wasn't long before he shut the bag and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Stepping out of the heated trails of water he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as his new combat boots and hat. Reaching over to his back pack he groaned as he lifted it onto his back and snapped the straps into place. It had to be fully strapped in place if he wanted to drag it through apparition.

Looking about at the house around him he lifted his wand with a dark smile pulling across his face. This was probably going to be his favorite part. He quickly began to cast every destructive spell he knew about him. Shattering glass, tearing up furniture and destroying anything he could hit with a well-aimed spell.

He paused looking about at the destruction about him and sighed gently before pulling out the hidden pouches of blood he had gotten from the goblins. He honestly didn't want to know where they got it but this was the only way no one would look for him. He grimaced as he cut open the packet and began to splatter the blood around the living room.

Vanishing the now empty packet, he gave a deep sigh and lifted up his wand. This had been at his right hand sense he first became a wizard. Even though he really didn't need it to cast spells he used it simply for its familiarity. Taking a deep breath he squeezed his eyes shut before giving the wand a harsh twist, snapping the supple wood in two. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked down at the two broken pieces and slowly he let it fall from his hands into the small pool of blood at his feet before giving a harsher twist of his wrist and vanishing from the destroyed home. His mind blank of any destination he let the wild magic about him sweep him up and carry him to wherever it wanted to drop him.


	4. Chapter 4

All Harry could grasp in his mind was the heat and gritty sensation about his form. His throat was dry and his flesh felt like it had been rubbed raw. With A groan he slowly let himself sit up and gasped as pain swirled in his right arm. Carefully he opened his eyes to the painfully bright world he landed in. He let his right arm fall to the ground and slowly dig into the gritty soul. It felt like sand. Looking around he tried to blink the blinding light from his eyes and ever so slowly they adjusted to allow him the see the hot white sand that spread out around him.

He landed in the desert? Of all the places his magic could have dropped him; it was in the middle of the desert? He shook his head and smiled before turning to look at his arm. There wasn't much to see just a long thin cut along his arm. He must have gotten it when he hit the sand, if the gritty white grains in the cut were any indication. He carefully brushed off the wound and looked around. Ok so he was in the middle of a desert with what looks to be no water around.

Standing he pulled the small compass out of his pocket and glanced at it and then the sun. Ok so it was about 10:30 in the morning, which meant that the hottest part of the day had yet to even arrive. He had to find shelter before then or the exposure might actually kill him. He could use the tent he brought but that wouldn't help if a sand storm hit.

Holding up the compass he grinned and whispered, "Point me, water" the arrow spun inside the glass container before sliding to a stop in the direction of south east. Nodding he took his first step of his newest adventure and with a wide grin He was glad to take it.


	5. Chapter 5

Why had he let his magic take him wherever again? He was really starting to regret that decision. He had been walking for four hours and no sign of water. It was frustrating and tiring. He thought this would be easier since he was a wizard, but no he had to go snap his fucking wand without fully knowing how to do wandless magic yet. That was a great fucking idea.

He continued to in the direction the compass had pointed when he finally saw it in the distance. A large cropping of grass and trees in the distance and that had to be a sparkling lake. Yes he was saved! His feet picked up the pace as he finally felt closer to his goal. Another hour and he was no closer to it than before. He whined lightly and fell face first into the sandy dune. It was a fucking mirage, he knew it. His luck was going to kill him…again!

Slowly he let his head hit the sand and he turned to stare at a medium sized rock next to him. He squinted at the light brown lump curled up beneath it. A smile split his face as he fully analyzed the shape and with a gentle sigh of relief he spoke to it, "Hello cousin. You seem rather comfortable in this heat"

The slithering creature raised its head taking in the form of the small wizard before snuffing, "A speaker in this desert? How intriguing. What brings you so far from civilization cousin?"

"I seek sanctuary from others of my kind"

"If you seek sanctuary, then you have but to ask the desert. It listens to all Gaia's children"

Harry frowned and slowly extended his hand towards the snake, "Perhaps you will be my guide?"

The snake peered at the hand for a few long moments, tasting the air around Harry with interest before slowly sliding out of the hole it curled itself up under and over the extended hand, "I would never be little myself to that of a guide, but you may be my traveling companion. I to seek sanctuary"

Harry smiled and finally examined the small snake with a keen eye. It was a light brown sandy color with deep orange striped going horizontally down its back. His tail was tipped with a strange hooked blade that Harry had never seen and the snakes eyes where a startling acid green. Everything about the tiny creature seemed different and dangerous despite its mere six inch size. "Then I will enjoy having you as my companion, May I ask the name of such a beautiful serpent?"

A blush of red appeared in the scales along his eyes before it vanished, "I have not a name. You may give me one if you wish"

Harry smiled brightly and lifted the snake closer and that when he saw a distinct star shaped mark near the base of the hooked blade, "How about Akhtar, it means star"

The snake twisted itself around Harry's wrist tightly as he contemplated the names, "It will do and what do I call you speaker?"

"Harry is fine."

"Sounds human and feels like a heavy name. Perhaps when we reach sanctuary you will pick a new one yes?"

Harry stood once more and slowly began to continue in his journey towards water. The tight pressure about his wrist keeping him focused and determined. He knew that when he reached his Sanctuary he would choose a new name for himself. A rebirth of himself. It would be the last step in becoming a new person.

He smiled and lifted his arms to the sky as a new breeze drifted across the dunes. The air was so heavenly it made him want to fly again. Too touch the clouds with his hands and to feel the air rushing through his hair. He spun about despite the hissing of his passenger and gave a laugh of excitement.

He drew in a deep breath and gave one last spun, or would have if his ankle hadn't caught on a large piece of stone protruding from the sandy dune. Crashing to the ground he hissed as the cut on his arm acted up from the rough treatment. Looking at the stone his mouth fell open at the strange writing upon it. There was also a large hand carved into the stones surface.

"This is it! The entrance to sanctuary! Reach out and grasp it foolish one before it vanishes beneath the dune and we are forced to search longer!"

Harry winced at the harshness in the snake's voice before he reached out. His hand falling upon the hand etched in stone. He felt a sharp warm pain before his mind swam with darkness and he fell into sweet oblivion.


End file.
